Primeval: Equinox
by ForestMoon
Summary: It begins during S05E05. An elite task force is created after an anomaly opens in South Africa. Meet the team and follow their on-going adventures. Kindly comment and let me know if I should continue with this spin-off series - thanks!
1. 111 First Sighting

**Primeval: Equinox 1.1.1**

A/N: Takes place during the events of S05E05 and beyond. Continuity with future episodes not applicable. This is a short introduction chapter, following chapters will be longer.

_It was a grim day indeed when the anomalies opened up around the world. Although only for a short time, the destruction that ensued was enough to warrant taking action. Nobody knew where they had come from, what they were or why they again, eventually–disappeared._

**Chapter One: First Sighting**

ASHA DAMELAR's vehicle screeched to a halt. She quickly turned off the engine and then climbed out of the car. The sight before her was breath-taking and ethereal. A large sphere of glowing golden lights swirled and pulsated hovering inches from the road surface. Four other vehicles also came to a stop. One slammed into the roadside barrier to avoid the strange object while another turned around and drove off.

It was a quiet road out near the plots, thankfully, so traffic was at a minimal. Aside from Asha's car, the other two vehicles stood still as they watched, mesmerized by extraordinary display of light. All were calm until a loud roar came from the globe of fractal light. None knew what was about to descend upon them.

"Get back!" shouted Asha but the people didn't listen. She looked towards the car that had hit the barrier. The front of the vehicle looked rather banged up and the driver was groggy but alive.

A teenage boy walked up to the strange display of lights with his smartphone and began to record a video. He thought that it was utterly fascinating. His girlfriend called for him to get back in the car but the more afraid she was, the braver he became.

"Stop showing off!" she yelled at him. Suddenly he lost the grip on his phone as the magnetism of the event pulled it out of his hands.

Asha ran to the boy shouting at him to get back but she was too late. A large monster stepped out of the lights, looked at the boy, then attacked him in a vicious display of bloody horror. His girlfriend was so shocked, her mouth hung open but she couldn't scream. The passenger door opened where the girl sat. After some persuasion, she manage to get the girl out of the car. They ran to another vehicle further away. A woman and her two young children were in the car, she was struggling to start her flooded engine. The girl got in the stranger's car just as the woman finally got the engine started.

"I'll distract it, wait for my signal then get to safety," Asha ordered. The woman nodded eager to get away. "Listen to me!" Asha said before leaving them, "if you go now, it will chase you. Wait until I've got its attention, okay?" The woman nodded again, this time, she meant it.

The large reptilian beast continued to enjoy it's freshly caught human meal. This gave Asha the chance to head back to her vehicle. She quietly snuck into the driver's seat, inserted her key into the ignition and took a deep breath. She calmly told herself that all would be well then turned the key.

Her car sprang to life but the modern silent engine didn't bother the creature too much. Instead it caught sight of the man trapped in the crashed vehicle. It eyed its next meal and gave a mighty roar. Asha had to think fast, she buckled up then revved her engine. That got its attention but the easier pray still interested it more. It began moving away from her to its next victim.

Quickly, she began to hit her hooter. The noise became irritating to the beast so it turned to look at her. It growled in annoyance. She continued to make a noise until all its attention was solely on her. She glanced around and checked her surroundings then prepared for what was surely to follow.

The large animal began to charge. Asha put foot and skid as she turned the car around and drove off. She looked back in her rear-view mirror to make sure that the creature was following her. It was.

The road was clear ahead but she knew it would soon hit an intersection. Her speedometer was climbing and she took another deep breath. As the creature was almost upon her–she hit the brakes.

Asha managed to keep the car from tipping, something only someone with advanced driving training could do – or she was very lucky. The airbag deployed saving her from a nasty injury. The reptile on the other hand had no idea what had just happened. It thumped into the back of the sedan. A bone cracked and it rolled over the roof landing in front of the car. Asha backed away, stopped and immediately put it in first gear. She hit the pedal and rammed into the creature.

The vehicle hit what felt like a pile of rocks. The one front wheel lifted and the car skidded to the side. She stopped and climbed out grabbing the gun she had in the glove compartment. She walked up to the injured animal.

"I'm sorry," she said before shooting it between the eyes.


	2. 112  LARC

**Primeval: Equinox 1.1.2**

**Chapter Two: L.A.R.C.**

Two weeks later.

The lift door opened on the top floor of the three story building. A man dressed in a military-like uniform stepped out and looked at the unfinished rooms. There was nobody there except for a woman in the corner office.

He knocked on her door and it almost fell off the hinges. Quickly, he grabbed the door and leaned it against the frame. The woman took a quick glance and continued with her business. Her long black hair was neatly pinned into a bun and her thin framed glasses rested on her petite nose. She was clearly of Asian descent.

"And you are?" she asked while putting away a large file on a nearby shelf.

"Sorry about your door," he said with a light but noticeable Scottish accent. "I'm Mac, I believe you were expecting me."

"Yes, yes, come in," she beckoned and pointed to a chair full of papers. She cleared the chair and dumped the papers on her already chaotic desk. The man didn't sit. He stood in a military stance as if being briefed.

"Relax soldier, I'm not your captain or whatever."

"You are Ms. Shaw correct?" he asked raising a brow. She nodded. "Then you are my superior."

"And aren't you no longer in the military? I was assured that you were from the private sector."

"I was military, correct. And I am in the private sector," he responded.

"Great, then take a deep breath, relax and tell me you brought me a present?"

The man smiled. He was glad that he didn't have to play toy soldier anymore. He only did so to give a good first impression, which he hoped he had done.

"Yes ma'am, two in fact, compliments of the ARC. They are secured in the van, I wasn't sure where your loading bay was. This place does seem rather – light – on personnel not to mention security."

"This building is brand new and personnel are hard to come by for this sort of thing. You'll just have to make do. As for security, perhaps you can help out while you are here. Take this," she says and hands him a key card, "this opens most of the security doors, at least, those that are functioning."

He glanced back at her less than adequate door and she could only shrug in response. She informed him that the car park was in the sub-basement level and access could be gained from the east road. There was also a weapons locker on the second floor where he could store the items. He bid her good luck with her paper work and left the office.

A few hours later, Mac had off loaded the two reinforce cases he had brought with him from overseas. He gave himself a brief tour of the large room gaining familiarity with it. The door swished open and Ms. Shaw and another woman with long brown hair entered.

"Mac, I'd like you to meet Asha Damelar. She'll be heading the team for the time being. Perhaps you could show us what you brought?"

Asha and Mac exchanged a nod before he keyed in a code to unlock the cases. Inside each case was a weapon, one smaller than the other, that looked like a paintball gun, only much more advanced. He explained that they were sonic weapons that they had developed to stun or kill the creatures that they might encounter. Unfortunately they could not provide them with more, but he did bring with the technical data that could help them make more of their own.

Amongst the information was a compilation of records and other data that the ARC had gathered over the years. The research and information on the anomalies would prove useful. More importantly, the information contained the details of how to detect the anomalies and how to set up a detection workstation.

"That's very generous of your government to supply us with all this," Ms. Shaw said while receiving the small briefcase with all the information.

"I'm just the messenger but I can tell you that with the new global threat, they are looking for allies," he responded.

Asha knew that accepting their help meant owing them a favour. The only reason they agreed to the aid was to get them on their feet quicker and to learn what they knew.

"Your governments are aware that we are a private organisation and that even our own government doesn't know about us or what we do, right?" she asked.

"Again, none of my business. I'm here to lend a hand so just point me in the right direction."

The ladies glanced at each other before Shaw led him out to see if he could assist with some security concerns. Asha looked over the weapons and then took the briefcase with the information with her back to her own office. Inside the case was a hard drive, some papers and a recorded message labelled 'To whom it may concern, regards, Connor'. She recognised the name and although she had never spoken to the guy, she knew who he was. Getting a new system up and running would be a challenge.

The next day, Asha was found on the top floor unpacking boxes of computer equipment. An area had been set aside for the main central computer that would hopefully soon, detect the anomalies. Mac was busy taking inventory of what they still needed to do, to better secure the facility, when he spotted Asha.

"Need help with that?" he asked putting down his list. He began to help unpack before she could answer.

"So how long are you staying?" she asked.

"That depends, how long do you need me here?"

Asha smiled. "Careful, the word 'indefinite' comes to mind. There are few people we can trust. You're already in the loop so that's one less person we'll need to hire."

"So you trust me?" he smiled back.

"I trust that you have no idea what you are doing," she said referring to his unpacking methods. "That's sensitive equipment, you might want to handle with care."

Mac stepped away from the boxes. "You're right. Computers – not really my thing. I'll just get back to what I was doing. If you need anything, just shout."

Asha laughed to herself, when they first met, she wasn't sure if they would get along. Military types were usually too rigid. He was different though and she could see him fitting in nicely as part of her team. That's if he decided to stick around.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he looked at her with a serious face and said, "I mean it, you'll have to shout. This place has no intercoms and we have no communication devices. I may not hear you."

"Perhaps I could call you if you give me your number?" she said as he walked away with a grin.

"Ha! I haven't even been here two days and already she's flirting with me," he said loud enough for her to hear. None the less, he continued to walk away.

"Men," she mumbled to herself then continued to unpack.


End file.
